


Music of my heart

by DreamingWarrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rated Explicit for possible future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingWarrior/pseuds/DreamingWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's 19 and ... well he have a very special girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to El tango de Roxanne while writing this ... you had been warn.

Over the years Damian grew up a lot. He wasn't this hot-headded, bratty kid anymore. He learned to appreciate people. Even Drake. And no, he wasn't yet mature enough to start calling them by they first name. Deal with it. 

When his 18th birthday passed, Dami went to university of art. And that was only because his father constantly annoyed him.(seriously, the older he gets, the more irritating) But that was a year ago.  
Now Damian was quite happy. He liked being around people, who were interested in things he was interested in.

The youngest son of Bruce Wayne couldn't say that he was lonely, there was always more than one girl thrilled to please him at night. Dami knew the rutine by heart: 1. a few drinks, 2. maybe something to eat, 3. straight to his house (because no matter how much he got used to people he will never live in a dorm room, ever), 4.never mention it again

That was until he met Sofia.

Sofia was like a hurricane. She was as beautiful as unpredictable. One moment they were fighting, next thing he knew they were having wild sex on the floor.(*sigh* women) What was wierd, was that she was the only person he reffered to not only by her name, but as Sophie. ( not when every one could hear him of course)

One evening when Damian came home, he heard loud music coming from his living room. 'El tango de Roxanne' he thought, the song Sophie played every time she was teaching him tango. As he went further into the house he noticed that the couch was moved out of the living room.  
In the middle of said room stood Sofia. She wore a beautiful, bright, red dress. She was breathing heavy, had swaet on her forehead and her shoes were thrown next to the TV. Somehow it was a stunning view. 

"Mind if I join?" said Damian.

"Not at all." Sofia answered.

He took a step close to her, kissed her on the hand and they begun dancing.

'Roxanne...' 'Why does my heart cry.' '...You don't have to put on that red light'

'Roxanne...' 'Feelings I can't fight' '...you don't have to wear that dress tonight'

**Author's Note:**

> So um please forgive me any mistakes, english is not my first language. Let me know if any o you want more chapters. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
